WHO Broke Ruby!
by ShadowSoldierRWBY
Summary: What happens when Ruby watches her favorite show late at night? Surely nothing explosive... Right?


Ruby smiled as she quietly snuck over to her laptop and loaded up the next episode of Doctor Who. She'd watched it since the 9th doctor and had fallen hard for it to the point that she sometimes made references that almost no one got.

She watched the whole episode of The End of Time: Part 2 almost on the verge of tears towards the end of it as she hugged Zwei tightly to her chest.

"No…." she whispered knowing what was coming as a golden light poured out of the doctor's right hand.

She wasn't ready, she knew now they would say goodbye to the 10th Doctor whom she loved so much. The TARDIS flew off into space and the Doctor walked slowly around the console a sad look on his face.

"I don't wanna go…. " were the only words Ruby heard before she let out a loud wail that could only be described as that of a dying whale.

Hearing this Yang leapt into a fighting stance, although somewhat wobbly, she was ready.

"Waz wrong Ruby?" came her sleepy voice.

Weiss yelped as she darted up and slammed her forehead against the bed above her. Blake hearing the loud wail, followed by other noises, locked up with eyes wide in terror and fell off the bed. Zwei managed to free himself from Ruby's death grip as she curled up in a ball.

Team JNPR busted into the room; Nora in the lead with her hammer at the ready.

"WHOSE LEGS NEED BREAKING!?" shouted Nora as she looked around the room.

Everyone was wide awake as even team CFVY came rushing in weapons at the ready.

"What's wrong?! Is it Grimm?!" asked Jaune as he stood there in his onesie pajamas sword and shield ready.

"D-doctoooor…." wailed Ruby as she tried to speak.

"Oh no Ruby!" shouted Yang as she wrapped her sister in her arms worried that she was gravely injured.

"Doooctoooooor…." she wailed again as tears streamed down her red cheeks.

"Do we need to get a doctor?" asked Blake worriedly as Weiss helped her stand up. The whole room was worried as more footsteps sounded off in the hall showing that every team was wide awake now thinking something horrible was happening.

Ruby wailed and pointed to her laptop where the 10th Doctor exploded into a massive ball of golden light which made Ruby wail out again. At this the room grew deathly silent as they stared at Ruby who continued to cry.

"The .. doctor… is.. is… regenerating!" she wailed, finally managing to form a sentence.

Yang dropped Ruby as concern just melted away leaving only a blank look.

"You….. COMPLETE DOLT!" shouted Weiss as it sunk in they had been woken up for nothing. "You woke everyone up for a tv show!"

Ruby continued to cry and wail as the show continued playing on her laptop. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as she saw the TARDIS was on fire and the Doctor screaming.

"Legs! I've still got legs! Good. Arms, hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes: two. Nose… eh, I've had worse. Chin – blimey! Hair… I'm a girl! No! No! I'm not a girl! And still not ginger! There's something else. Something… important, I'm… I'm-I'm… Ha-ha! Crashing!" came the voice of the new Doctor.

Hearing this Ruby burst into laughter her eyes still red and swollen but she was no longer crying. People in the halls grumbled heading off to their dorms complaining of how ridiculous this was.

"You've got to be kidding me…." muttered Coco as she and her team left yawning.

"H-huh?" squeaked out Jaune in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." said a very grumpy and sleepy Pyrrha as she dragged Jaune out of the room.

"Awww….. I didn't get to break any legs…" said a disappointed Nora as she and Ren followed everyone else out.

"The next time you want to watch this show do it when everyone's awake! That way when you have a meltdown you won't give everyone a heart attack!" lectured Weiss as Ruby closed her laptop at the ending credits.

"S-sorry.." said Ruby smiling shyly.

* * *

"And that, Professor Oobleck, is why we were passing notes in class. It's the new season of Doctor Who and we want to avoid that happening again." said Weiss as she and others had been caught passing a note in the classroom.

"… I … I see." he replied trying to absorb the story that he had just been given. From then on the school was always on high alert every Saturday so to avoid the mass confusion.

* * *

AN: Don't look at me. Collaboration between me and my sister.


End file.
